Just Right
by poussins
Summary: Hanya mengingatkan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga milik Sasuke Uchiha. "Just right, mister." / For 14OFSHE prompt : Kiss / Maybe Rnr? :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Just Right © Juli Alio**

 **Standart warning applied**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal sekali malah. Sasuke Uchiha. Dialah tersangka utamanya. Rasanya, Hinata ingin sekali menjambak rambut raven itu.

Bayangkan! Sasuke bersandar di depan pintu mobil hitamnya dengan bersidekap dan sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh salah satu dari kerumunan dadakan itu. Membuat Hinata semakin panas saja. Andai siang tadi Hinata tidak menyetujuinya. Dirinya pasti tak akan sekesal ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata sudah sangat gemas setengah mati pada makhluk yang satu ini.

Siang tadi, Sasuke mengiriminya email. Yang isinya kurang lebih, Sasuke akan menjemput Hinata. Dengan wajah merona merah, tentu saja Hinata mengiyakan. Hinata kira, Sasuke hanya akan menjemputnya diluar gerbang Konoha High School.

Hinata sedikit menyesal. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Ia menghela napas panjangnya lagi. Berharap rasa kesalnya sedikit mereda atau bahkan menghilang.

Bola mata pearl itu membulat dengan sedikit tersentak ke belakang. Seorang siswi berambut merah berkacamata dengan tidak tahu dirinya, melingkarkan tangan pada lengan Sasuke yang masih bersidekap.

Cewek centil murahan! Maki Hinata dalam hati.

Cukup Sudah! Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sasuke itu hanya miliknya.

Hinata menuruni tangga menuju kerumunan dengan langkah tergesa. Dua tangannya mengepal gemas. Membelah kerumunan siswi-siswi kecentilan itu dengan agak kasar.

Dan, saat tepat di depan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata secara paksa menarik kerah jas mahal yang bertengger apik di pundak kekar Sasuke. Membuat tubuh lelaki raven itu turun drastis akibat tarikan kuat Hinata.

"Sa-"

Detik berikutnya, Hinata menempelkan bibir peach mungilnya ke bibir Sasuke.

Membuat kerumunan itu tak bisa bernapas untuk sejenak. Bahkan, Karin, siswi centil berambut merah dengan kacamata itu sampai menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya.

Lavender dan onyx yang saling menatap. Hinata merasakan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, membuatnya lebih mendekat pada Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke juga semakin melesak dalam di bibir Hinata.

Apa ini? Ini tidak seperti yang Hinata rencanakan.

Hinata tersadar. Sial, ini ulah Sasuke. Wajah putih itu memerah menahan malu campur dengan rasa terkejut.

Bisa-bisanya, Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

Tangan yang semula memegang erat kerah jas Sasuke, kini Hinata gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Lalu, Hinata memutari mobil hitam Sasuke dan membuka pintu depan.

Tidak mau terbuka. Mengerjabkan mata sekali. Hinata mencoba lagi. Tetap tidak mau terbuka. Ya Tuhan~

"Sasuke~" rengek Hinata manja.

Sasuke tersenyum geli sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan remote dan menekan kuncinya.

Saat pintu mobil sudah bisa dibuka, Hinata langsung memasukinya.

Manis, pikir Sasuke.

Pun sama dengan Sasuke, ia juga masuk dan melajukan mobil hitam miliknya keluar dari parkiran sekolah.

Meninggalkan kerumunan yang seperti pemakaman. Sunyi, sepi, dingin, dan mencekam.

.

.

.

Duduk diayunan dengan kepala menunduk dan terus-terusan menghela napas kasar. Itulah yang dilakukan Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian hanya untuk sekedar menengok ke arah samping, dimana Sasuke duduk.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara rasa malu dan takut. Malu karena mencium Sasuke di sekolah yang banyak menontonnya. Takut karena Sasuke akan memarahinya atau yang lebih parah meninggalkannya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat pemikiran aneh dan bodoh itu mampir ke otaknya.

Lalu, dua tangan menangkup kedua pipi Hinata saat ia masih menggelengkan kepala. Membuat Hinata menoleh ke samping. Rambut hita segelam malam yang menawan. Sorot mata sewarna arang yang tajam dan memikat.

Keduanya kembali berciuman. Dengan Sasuke yang memulainya. Angin malam menerpa, membuat Hinata tersadar.

Sasuke Uchiha hanya milik Hinata Hyuuga.

Begitu pula sebaliknya, Hinata Hyuuga hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Itulah fakta dan kebenarannya. Itu adalah takdir yang tidak bisa diubah. Hinata merasa dirinya bodoh tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

Sasuke melepas tautan bibir. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan bibir mungil Hinata. Kemudian mengecup dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni. Lalu berdiri.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah malam dan A-"

"Maaf," Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke. "maaf karena aku kekanakan."

"Hei," Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata yang masih duduk di ayunan. Kedua tangannya menumpu dilutut dengan wajah mendongak ke wajah Hinata yang menunduk. "aku mengerti."

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Tangan kirinya terulur, mengelus pipi kanan Sasuke. Ia sadar dengan sifat kekanankannya tadi. Sasuke dengan pemikiran dewasanya, bahwa orang dewasa tidak akan bisa main-main dengan hal apapun.

"A-ku... A-a-ku... A-"

Rasanya sulit sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu. Harusnya mudah sekali.

Salahkan tenggorokannya yang tercekat karena pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan genangan air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Hyuuga Hinata sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan memeluk sosok tampan dihadapannya.

"Just Right, Mister Uchiha."

Yang Hinata harus sadari adalah ucapan Sasuke saat ditaman ini, itu tak main-main. Lagipula, Hinata juga sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pengantin Sasuke.

 **The End**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Just Right - GOT7

Akhirnya bisa ikutan ini event T.T

Adek, bahagia banget mas  
*lap ingus

Fic abal ini sekaligus menandakan kepulangan saya di ffn ini :)  
Semoga kalian masih mau membaca fic abal nan ancur punya saya selanjutnya

Ripiu kalo berkenan yah XD

Regard,  
Juli Alio aka Kulkas


End file.
